ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang Disney Channel
An Upcoming network that will form Cartoon Network's Boomerang and Disney XD (formerly Toon Disney) to be called "Boomerang Disney Channel". sometime in 2013 or 2015 Programing *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Dumbo's Circus *Disney Club Penguin: The Series (produced by Nelvana Limited and Walt Disney Television) *Webkinz: The Series (produced by Ganz and Nelvana) *PB&J Otter *Sesame Street *Stickfreeks's Fairy Foxes *My Roommate Mario (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Pucca *Wow Wow Wubbzy! *Fraggle Rock *Pandamonium (produced by Marvel Productions and MGM/UA Television) *EPCOT: The TV Series *Disneyland: The TV Series *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series (produced by Nintendo,HAL Laboratory and Walt Disney Television Animation) *Rolie Polie Olie *The Mouse Factory *Lazy Town *Tennesse Tuxedo and His Tales *The Starfall Vowels Show *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie The Unicorn (as part of YouTube Block, Produced by FilmCow) *Phineas and Ferb *Hole in the Wall *Shining Time Station *Donald Duck Presents *Good Morning, Mickey! *Sora the Keyblade Master & Friends *Family Game Night *R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour *The Twisted Whiskers Show *Sea Princesses *Denver The Last Dinosaur *The Aflac Duck Show *Oswald *Underdog *Blues Clues *Fred The Caveman *The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Justin Bieber Show (produced by Happy Harry Toons) *Super Mario Bros. Super Show *El Chavo (animated series) *The Mr. Men Show *The Real Ghostbusters *Cubix: Robots For Everyone *Ariel & Zoey & Eli, too *Jungle Cubs *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears *Talespin *Darkwing Duck *Ducktales *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Disney's House of Mouse *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *Scooby-Doo?, Where Are You? *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Incorporated *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *A Pup Name Scooby-Doo *The Scooby-Doo Show Anime *Sgt. Frog *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Lets Go! Tamagotchi *Card Captor Sakura *Bleach (as part of'' Action Block'') *Dreamkix *Nazca *One Piece *Gin Tama *Rurouni Kenshin *Inuyasha *Naruto (as part of'' Action Block'') *Deltora Quest (also airs on The Hub) *Immortal Grand Prix *Oban Star-Racers (as part of'' Action Block'') *Sonic X *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Sorcerous Stabber Ophen *Birdy The Mighty Decoded *Durarara!! *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Samurai 7 *Pokémon (Indigo League- Sword & Shield) Action Block *Dragon Ball Z (Funimation Dub) *Super Inggo and the Super Group (dubbed in english by 4Kids Entertainment) *Mythic Warriors Guardians of the Legend *Wing Commander Academy *Savage Dragon the Animated Series *BASTof Syndrome *Monster Buster Club (also airs on Disney XD) *G.I. Joe Renegades (also airs on The Hub) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (also airs on Disney XD) *Angels Friend *Spiral Zone *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers *A.T.O.M. *Trigun *Galactik Football *Final Fantasy: Unlimited *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *He-Man and the Masters Of The Universe (also airs on Qubo's Night Owl Block) *Transformers: Prime (also airs on The Hub) *D.I.C.E. (DNA Integrated Cybernetic Enterprises) *Generator Rex (also airs on Cartoon Network) *Galtar and the Golden Lance *Zorro: Generation Z *Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 *Dragon Booster *Team Galaxy YouTube Block *Annoying Orange (Produced by Daneboe and Gagfilms) *Fred Figglehorn (also known as FЯED,Produced by Fee Entertainment) *The Lazer Collection (Produced by DFEAR Studios) *Red Vs Blue (Produced by Machinima.com) *Daneboe Exposed *Liam the Leprechaun Nicktoons Block *SpongeBob SqaurePants *The Fairly OddParents *Invader Zim *iCarly *The Penguins of Madagascar *Big Time Rush *Planet Sheen *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Pinky Malinky *The Loud House Saturday Morning Block TBA Cartoon Cartoons (Classic & Modern) * Dexter’s Lab * The Powerpuff Girls * Cow & Chicken * Codename: The Kids Next Door * Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network & Adult Swim versions) * Courage, the Cowardly Dog * Teen Titans Go! * The Amazing World of Gumball * Adventure Time * Steven Universe * O. K. K. O.! * Infinity Train Movies/Seasonal *WALL-E *Monsters, Inc. *Finding Nemo *The Incredibles *Frosty The Snowman (Rankin/Bass Version) *Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Rankin/Bass Version) *Santa Claus is Comin' To Town (Rankin/Bass Version) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *A Muppet Family Christmas *A Muppet Christmas Carol *A Charile Brown Christmas *A Charile Brown Thanksgiving *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *The Mr. Men Show: Calling Dr. Little Miss Whoops *The Jungle Book *The Lion King *The Thief and the Cobbler *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin *Quest For Camelot *The Ultimate Avengers The Movie *The Ultimate Avengers 2 *The Invincible Iron Man *Planet Hulk *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Justice League: The New Frontier *Batman: Under the Red Hood *Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Three Knights Gallery See Also *Disney·Nintendo EarthBound: The TV Series a TV series based on the SNES game of the same name. Category:Television Channels